Maleficamente amor
by DaringFairy
Summary: Para evitar la guerra hay que hacer sacrifisios pero existen algunos que son imposibles de cumplir.
1. Chapter 1

**Maléficamente amor.**

**Capitulo 1.-** **Admitelo**.

Ha pasado ya dos años desde mi coronación, todo ha sido paz y quietud, las criaturas del bosque el Páramo han dejado de ocultarse de Maléfica. El príncipe Philip y yo nos comprometimos y nuestra boda sera en unos días.

He estado observando a Maléfica, la cual a estado un poco distraída y distante, mas de lo normal, en fin, creo que se siente sola, me gustaría hacer algo, no me gusta verla así, es como ver a una leona triste: te da tristeza pero si te acercas puede atacarte, creo que lo mejor seria decirle a Diaval:

-!Diaval¡- grite con la esperanza de que me escuchara ya que el estaba volando - ¡Diaval!- grite de nuevo y al voltear para atrás el estaba ahí, mire a Maléfica con la intención de que lo volviera humano, quien sin expresión en su rostro hablo

-en un humano- murmuro y Diaval callo al suelo transformándose en un humano

-te lo quiere un momento- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, maléfica solo se esforzó para hacer una libera sonrisa, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue volando

-¿que le pasa a Maléfica?- le pregunte a Diaval una ves que perdí a Maléfica de mi vista

-no lo se... también la he notado...-

-diferente- termine la frase por el, comenzamos a caminar por el bosque rodeados de hadas y mas criaturas

-deberíamos hacer algo- sugerí

-¿como que?- me pregunto

Me detuve, el se detuvo unos pasos mas adelante que yo, di una pequeña sonrisa -como decirle lo que sientes- dije

-¿de que hablas?- me dijo mientras empezaba a sonrojarse

Me reí un poco pues se veía gracioso sonrojado -no me mientas... estas loco por Maléfica-

-eeeeh...yo...yo no se a que te refieres- me dijo mientras tartamudeaba

-¡admitelo!- grite entre risas -¡te gusta Male...!- grite pero el me tapó la boca con su mano

-¡shhhh!... alguien te va a escuchar- dijo, lo cual comprobó mis sospechas, cuando quito su mano de mi boca

-¡lo admitiste!- grite, no podía evitarlo, tanto tiempo sabiéndolo y al fin logre que lo dijera -¡ahora vas a ir con ella y le dirás todo lo que tu corazón ordena!-

-¡espera! ¡espera!- detuve mi emoción -¿que te hace creer que también le gusto a Maléfica?-

-no lo se... tu lo sabrás cuando le digas- le respondí

Miro asía la oscuridad del bosque, sonrió de forma dulce, me miro y con la mayor felicidad del mundo dijo -lo are...

Pov Díaval.

Me acerque al poso donde se encontraba Maléfica, la observe con gran detenimiento, -¿si Maléfica no me quisiera, me hubiera salvado?- pensó; me llene de valor y me acerque a ella...

Chan chan chan... Jajaja

Bueno gracias por leer dejen reviews por favor

Esta historia la estoy escribiendo con la ayuda de AlicZuri (una gran amiga mía)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- El beso deseado. **

_Pov Diaval. _

-Maléfica!-grite con todas mis fuerzas con la intención de que ella se diera la media vuelta y me viera, pero ni obtuve resultado alguno de que ella me aya escuchado -...maléfica!- Grite con mas fuerzas aunque ya estaba mas seca de ella dirigió su mirada asía mi y me dijo

-...Si, dime diaval-dándose la media vuelta quedando sus ojos con mis ojos, mejor dicho frente a frente.

Al ver sus ojos sentí esa sensación a la cual se les dice que son mariposas en el estomago, pero a la ves sentí que los nervios recorrían mi cuerpo lo que hizo que no le dijera en ese momento lo q la amaba solo le pregunte

-¿porque has estado tan distante?- por lo cual ella me respondió

-No lo he estado es solo que me he puesto a pensar en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y... mi pequeña bestia se casara- dejo caer una lágrima

En un intento mio de darle apoyo la abrase, sorprendentemente me respondió el abrazo y lloro en mi hombro -no llores- le dije de manera de apoyo -Maléfica- le iba a decir

-si- me susurro aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo con mi dedo pulgar seque las lágrimas

-yo... yo te... yo te amo- dije tartamudeando, las manos me sudaban y mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, ella no me respondió creí q esa era su respuesta, así que me aleje sin decir palabras, pero me tomo del brazo impidiendo alejarme mas

-yo también te amo, Diaval- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, poco usual de ella, me volví para verla a sus hermosos ojos verdes, me acerque lo mas que pude a ella mirando sus labios color rojo intenso y después volver a ver sus ojos

-¿desde cuando?- susurré, abrazando su cintura

-desde que te salve- me respondió, no me dio tiempo de hablar mas pues junto sus labios con los mios, ese beso era todo lo que quería, todo lo que había esperado desde hace, mucho tiempo... ese beso era el beso deseado

_Pov Aurora. _

Estaba con mi príncipe en el lago del Paramo, cuando llego Maléfica, quien se veía... feliz

-quiero hablar con mi bestia a solas- dijo Maléfica.

-si- respondió Philip, beso mi frente y se fue

-¿que sucede?- le pregunte, obvio sabia porque estaba tan feliz pero mejor callar

-amo a Diaval- me dijo

Me acerque a ella para quedar frente a frente, fui seriamente pero me fue imposible serlo, solté un grito de emoción -Maléfica, eso es asombroso- le confese

-seras feliz con Philip- dijo con una bella sonrisa

-y tu con Diaval- le dije...

_**Hola hola holaa, Dari reportandose, para enpezar gracias por leer **_

_**En el capitulo anterion nadie dejo reviews y eso no creo que sea buena señal ojala en este si ahiga PORFAVOR**_

_**Pero bueno. AlicZuri y yo tenemos un problema, el nombre de la historia, a ella no le gusto mucho que digamos así que hisimos un acuerdo ustedes eligen el nombre, las opciones son: **_

_**A**_**) Maléfica: un nuevo amor. Esa opcion es de AlicZuri **

**B) Maleficamente amor. Mi opción **

**C) Malefica: amor verdadero. Opción de AlicZuri **

**Es todo por favor elijan su nombre favorito. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Capitulo 3.- La boda. **

-Sabes querida bestia aunque siento que lo amo aun me cuesta trabajo creer en el amor-me confesó, acariciando sus alas pues aun recordaba al hombre que le dio aquel beso que le dijo llamarse de amor verdadero

-Olvida ese momento- le respondí -Diaval te ama de verdad no te aria algo así el ha luchado por tenerte no creo que quiera perderte-

-espero que tengas razón- dijo

Pasaron pocos días y llego el día de mi boda, mi vestido era blanco, con un velo largo, con los hombros caídos, un cinturón de flores doradas, en la falda suelta la cual tapaba el resto de mi cuerpo y mi cabello Maléfica me ayudo, me hizo una trenza y esta la hizo un molote, una vez lista fui a donde seria la ceremonia

Fue en el lago donde fue mi coronación, el lugar estaba lleno de luz, flores blancas, rosas, rojas y lilas, fueron reyes de diferentes reinos, las criaturas del bosque y los ciudadanos de reinos diferentes, me acerque al pasillo, mi respiración estaba desbocada, igual a mis latidos, era el día en que no era una reina, era la esposa para mi amado, levante la frente, los invitados estaban mirándome, mire al lado de mi Philip, estaba Diaval sonriendo, recuerdo que cuando fui niña jugaba con él, estaba con un traje elegante, mire al otro lado, Maléfica estaba ahí con un vestido color negro con bordado café, con mangas, era escotado, marcado en la cadera, su cabello estaba suelto y por ultimo vi a Philip, con su traje blanco, todo se desvaneció de mi vista, solo estaba el y yo al otro lado del lago, di un paso, mi respiración y latidos se tranquilizaron, avance mas ese momento era perfecto

Llegue al lado de mi amado, tomo mi mano y el sacerdote comenzó a hablar, aunque no puse mucha atención solo entendí lo ultimo

-príncipe Philip, ¿acepta a Aurora como esposa, para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad?- hablo el hombre

-acepto- dijo mi amado dedicándome una gran sonrisa

-y tu princesa Aurora, ¿acepta a Philip como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad?- me dijo

-acepto- dije

-¡felicidades los declaró marido y mujer!- el hombre grito lleno de alegría -puede besar a la novia- le dijo a Philip

Sonreí tímidamente, Philip se acercó a mi y me dio en beso que marcaría mi vida

**Hola hola hola **

**Jajaja al fin la boda, voy a llorar... bueno gracias por leer **

**Dejen reviews y Gracias **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.- Una pequeña amenaza. **

Después de aquel beso yo y Philip nos dimos la media vuelta para ver a los invitados Maléfica estaba casi frente a mí al lado de Diaval. Observe a Maléfica y me percate de que una lágrima corría por su mejilla yo sabía que era de felicidad en ese momento sonreía y me puse a agradecer que la tuviera en mí vida después Diaval le limpio la lágrima la abrazo y la beso en la frente después bajamos y observe que el padre de Philip tenía una mirada de odio asía Maléfica lo tomé normal pero no sabía lo que vendría después...

En el baile, el cual fue organizado por mi hada madrina, todo era hermoso, la luz en todo el lugar daba un aire de amor, esperanza y alegría, lo que mas me gusto era el centro del salón, para ser ma exacta la pista de baile, el piso de mármol pulido, el candelabro colgando en el centro, simplemente hermoso; bailaba con mi amado, cuando su padre llego sin previo aviso

-disculpeme, pero necesitó a mi hijo- me dijo con un tono de voz lleno de superioridad

-por supuesto- dije, solté la mano de Philip (aunque me doliera separarme un solo centímetro de el, sigue siendo su padre) -iré con Maléfica, Philip- mire al padre de Philip quien tenia una mueca desaprobatoria

-bien- me dijo, me dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios y se fue con su padre

-Maléfica- llame a mi hada madrina, al verla no creía lo que estaba pasando: ella y Diaval estaban intentando tragase

-bestia, no deberías estar con Philip?- me pregunto asombrada, parecía que no me esperaba

-esta hablando con su padre- respondí -se que dije que no ocultaran su amor pero les recuerdo que están en público-

-lo siento- dinero al unisolo

**POV Philp**

Mi padre me llevo a los jardines, estábamos en un silencio incomodo así que decidí romperlo

-que hacemos aquí?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar

-veras Philip, Aurora es una mujer muy linda y quería felicitarte... es difícil conseguir alguien así- me dijo

-Aurora no es una cosa para conseguir- le dije firme

-lo lamento- se disculpo? eso es extraño de el, algo quiere -el otro día encontré a una vidente... me dijo que tu tendrás un hijo...- espero que no diga lo que creo -que aquel regalo del cielo traerá paz a nuestra tierra y a una vecina con el compromiso- que no continúe, por favor -pero..- NO PUEDO MAS

-BASTA PADRE, NO VOY A OBLIGAR A NADIE A CASARSE!- grite

-mira hijo, debes entender que un rey se sacrifica por los suyos... como rey debes cumplir con el deber de proteger las vidas de tu reino... SI NO LEGASE A PASAR TU FUTURO HIJO ESTARÁ BIEN, PERO SI PASA DEBES HACER LO CORRECTO- era verdad... que debía hacer? -si no haces lo correcto...-

-ME ESTAS AMENAZANDO?- mi propio padre que horrible es esto

-considera lo como una pequeña amenaza- me dijo para después irse

**Hola hola hola **

**Comoestán? Como les va? Bien? SUPER jejeje bueno como siempre gracias por leer. En verdad los aprecio jijijiji **

**AlicZuri les manda un saludo y dice que gracias por tomar en cuenta nuestra historia **

**Bueno dejen Reviewspor favor **

**Gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.- la visión **

Cuando mí padre se fue de inmediato busque a Aurora, la encontré hablando con unos invitados de un reino lejano

-amor- la llame -nuestra luna de miel se tendría que posponer-

-¡¿que?! ¿porque?- dijo ella preocupada, me buscaba los ojos ya que estaba cabizbajo -¿sucedió algo?- me decia, yo sin responder me di la vuelta y me fui

POV Aurora:

Yo me fui corriendo a buscar a Maléfica, pues es lo mas cercano a una madre que tengo, cuando la encontré corrí y la abrase muy fuerte yo no podía dejar de llorar ya que pensaba que Philip se había arrepentido de casarse con migo pensé que en verdad no me amaba

-creó que philip se arrepintió- le dije entre sollozos

Maléfica me respondió el abrazo, miro a Diaval -traelo- dijo entre dientes

Diaval obedeció y corrió intentando seguir a Philip

POV Philip:

Fui a los establos, no quería dejar así a Aurora pero tampoco quedarme con la duda una sola noche, tome a mi fiel caballo y cabalgue a unas tierras lejanas sin nombre. Al llegar entre a una vieja cabaña de madera

-vidente Cristy- una mujer mayor sentada en el centro del lugar me miro, bueno casi ya que tenia los ojos cocidos

-¿si?- me dijo con una vos ronca, la examine de pies a cabeza, su cabello maltratado color gris, su ropa sucia y desgastada, aunque su aspecto fuera descuidado era la mejor vidente que existía

-vine, porque mi padre...- comense a hablar pero ella me interrumpió

-¿dijo que una vidente dice que tu futuro hijo se tendrá que casar con una princesa? Lo se- me dijo

-¿es cierto?- pregunte asustado

-si, un día llegara un rey diciéndote que quiere paz, te va a proponer que tu futuro hijo se case con su hija, no te podrás negar- dijo se levanto y camino por el lugar -la paz sera eterna con tu reino y el del otro rey... pero así como tu hijo sera el salvador también llegara a ser destrucción-

-¿que?- estaba asombrado y era lo único que pude decir

-Maléfica y Díaval tendrán una hija y ella se enamorara de tu hijo... supongo que sabes que pasara después- me dijo

-nosotros tenemos un gran ejército podremos ganar una guerra- dije

-no lo creo- dijo entre risas -el enemigo tiene aliados, muchos aliados y por ende un gran ejército-

-¿que hago?- pregunte

-alejar a mi hija- mire a atrás y ahí estaba Diaval

**Hola hola hola **

**Como siempre gracias por leer, dejen reviews, gracias a las que dejan... besos y abrazos **

**Atte: Dari. **

**Olaaa quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes a los que se an tomado tiempo para leer nuestro fanfict y pues gracias a ustedes seguimos escribiendo... gracias **

Atte: AlicZuri


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.- La sorpresa. **

**POV Philip: **

De camino al palacio a darle una merecida disculpa a mi Aurora, pensé que podríamos evitar esa guerra si la hija de Maléfica nunca existía

-Diaval- lo llame, debía saber que esa podría ser la salvación

-¿si?- respondió sin dejar de caminar

-creo que si jamas tienes una hija con Maléfica, tal vez...- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero debía continuar, mas el no me dejo

-¿me estas prohibiendo que tenga una hija?- me dijo comenzándose a enfadar

-no, pero tal vez esa sea una solución- respondí

-sabiendo lo que le pasara y lo que sufriría mi hija y Maléfica jamas pensaría en crearla-dijo Diaval al casi llegar al lago del páramo

Nos detuvimos a platicar detrás de los arbustos quizá serian las ultimas palabras que tendríamos sobre ese tema al menos en ese momento ya que Maléfica y aurora estaban a unos pasos de nosotros.

**POV Aurora: **

-Aurora dedo decirte algo ya que solo en ti puedo confiar-me dijo Maléfica mientras volteaba a todas partes para verificar que nadie mas que yo la escuchara

-Si, ¿dime en que puedo ayudarte?- le dije tomándole las muñecas y poniéndome frente a ella y mirándola los ojos

Maléfica miro asía el piso sonrió pero a la ves callo una lágrima y me dijo

-estoy... estoy embarazada- me dijo

**POV Diaval **

estábamos Philip y yo cerca de Maléfica y Aurora para escuchar su conversación pero escondidos para que no nos vieran

-entonces esta decidido- dijo Philip -no me estas escuchando ¿verdad?-

-¡shhhhhh! Dejame escuchar- le dije mientras escuchaba a maléfica hablar

-estoy... estoy embarazada- dijo finalmente

-¡¿que rayos has hecho?!- me grito Philip mientras me agitaba de un lado a otro

-pero yo nunca hice nada con... espera un segundo- pensé todo lo que paso toda la semana y ay no -¡ups!-

**POV Aurora: **

-¡no lo creo!- grite con euforia

Maléfica río bajo pues debí verme un poco loca al gritar de esa manera

La abrase lo mas fuerte que pude mientras gritaba mas y mas

**Hola hola hola **

**Como en cada capitulo digo gracias por leer dejen reviews **

**Raras veces lohago pero esta vez lo are: me pondré seria Jajajaja aquíen engaño? Es ****inpocible jajajaja pero lo que iba a decir es q al principio de esta historia NO estube deacuerdo con que Maléfica y Diaval fueran una pareja, la razón es que soy celosa jajjaaj ****pero ahora creo q estoy aceptándolo pero me sigue doliendo así q. Gracias AlicZuri por aserme llorar en cada capitulo que escribi... me voy a vengar **

**Atte: Dari**

**Oliii quiero agradeser porque cada día somos mas y grracias por dejarnos Reviews**

**Atte: AlicZuri **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.- La verdad. **

**POV Diaval: **

Philip me seguía agitando -ya basta- le dije serio -hay que estar unidos en esto-

-tienes razón- dijo Philip -tendremos que hacer algo-

-que tu no tengas a tu hijo- respondí, a lo que el me respondió con una mirada asesina

-lo necesitamos...- dijo pero yo sabia lo que iba a decir así que lo interrumpi

-si no existe, no habrá razón para que el rey te de la propuesta- dije mas enojado -¿quieres guerra?... sabes que has lo que quieras- le dije mientras me alejaba -y por cierto sera mejor que te disculpes con Aurora-

-bien- me respondió secamente

**POV Aurora**:

Cuando deje de gritar escuchamos la vos de Diaval y de Philip y escuche a Diaval decir

-encontré a Philip... aquí lo tienen-dijo mientras veía a Maléfica aun con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Dejemoslos solos-dijo Maléfica mientras con la cabeza apuntaba el lago

Maléfica convirtió a Diaval en cuervo y volaron juntos

**POV Philip:**

Cuando perdimos de vista a Diaval y Maléfica, me acerque ha aurora y la tome de las manos mirando ha sus hermosos ojos le dije

-Lo siento cariño no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal y menos en este día tan especial para los dos... disculpame-le dije sinceramente tocando su rostro de porcelana fina

Ella acomodo su cara en mi mano y sonriendo me dijo-Claro que te perdono pero creo que meresco una explicación de porque tu padre fue tan grosero y quiero saber que te dijo- dijo mientras se dirijia a sentarse

-Aurora, mi padre es muy dramático, el quería que me casara con alguien... con mas poder- explique -no ve la luz que veo cuando te miro a los ojos- vi que ella estaba sonrojada -te amo Aurora y eso es lo que importa-

**POV Maléfica: **

Diaval y yo nos sentamos en la orilla del lago, hace como una hora que la fiesta se había acabado así que el lugar estaba solo

-Diaval... quería decirte Diaval... algo muy importante no se como reacciones pero yo estoy muy feliz- yo veía mis manos, el lanzaba pequeñas rocas al lago y entonces el dijo

-Ya lose amor y eso me tiene muy feliz-me abrazo yo le respondí el abrazo nos reímos y me dio un beso, después me recoste en sus piernas y mientras comíamos vayas le pregunte

¿como lo supistes?- lo vi a los ojos y mientras el me acariciaba el cabello

-te escuche decirle a aurora-me dijo en tono de vergüenza

Me reí le di un leve golpe en el hombro y le dije riendo-conque espiando eeeee-

**Hola hola hola **

**Gracias por leer y... no tengo nada especial que decir en este capitulo **

**Atte: Dari **

**Hola y gracias espero q les paresca interesante la historia gracias por leerla muchas gracias **

**Suerte! **

**Atte: AlicZuri**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.- Te voy a matar. **

**POV Maléfica: **

Me miro, sonrió y me contesto -Solo las espiaba un poco o quizá ustedes hablaban muy alto- soltó una carcajada,

Después de un rato de juguetear yo me acomode de lado con la cabeza aun en sus piernas el suspiro y empezó a acariciar mi cabello y mis alas yo solo observada a la luna cuando el me giro para que lo viera y me dijo -Prometo que te voy a proteger a ti y al bebe siempre, ahora tengo esa responsabilidad y no olvides que te amo- me beso y se quedo quieto yo me asuste demasiado le sonrei y le dije

-Que pasa Diaval... porque dices eso- el solo me vio y dijo porque te amo y se quedo viendo a la luna y me puso la mano encima como abrazando me y yo solo suspire y cerré los ojos, algo pasaría, lo sentía...

**POV Aurora: **

Philip y yo estábamos mirando el cielo y la belleza de la luna llena

-Aurora, si hubiera una guerra ¿que sacrificarías por impedirla?- pregunto mientras caminaba a mi espalda y me abrazaba

-no lo se... eso depende como sea- respondo, pero en verdad jamas pensé en esa pregunta -no hay que pesar en eso este es nuestro día-

-bueno- me contesto nervioso

-¿estas bien?- pregunte

-si, no lo dudes- respondió

3 meses después. POV normal:

Un cuervo negro volaba a toda velocidad al palacio cerca del Páramo donde vivía la reina Aurora, aquel pájaro antes de acercarse mas al palacio se paro en una rama y grito con fuerza dándole la señal a su "compañera" que podía defender aunque la compañera del cuervo no era exactamente un pájaro pues aquella criatura era la protectora del Páramo, la mismísima Maléfica

-a humano- dijo Maléfica mientras salia de las sombras, Díaval se transformó en humano, tomo a Maléfica de la mano y ambos fueron al palacio

Aurora y Philip vivían en su palacio y Maléfica y Diaval en una pequeña, pero acogedora, casa en el Páramo, la razón de que Maléfica dejara su reposo y fuera al palacio era que la reina tenia noticias muy importantes

Una vez que entraron Aurora los recibió, estaba sentadas en su trono, pero Philip no estaba causando malos presentimientos a Diaval

**POV Diaval: **

-hada madrina- dijo Aurora dándole una señal para que se sentara en el trono que estaba junto a ella, yo solo la seguí y me pare junto a ella

-bestia- saludo Maléfica, tan dulce mi bombón

Aurora río un poco -hace tres meses me diste una noticia hermosa- comenzó a hablar seriamente -hoy te digo que ¡MALÉFICA, ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- grito con euforia y Maléfica la abrazo mientras la felicitaba, pero yo no podía compartir su emoción pues solo me paso una frase que le quería decir a Philip "te voy a matar".

**Hola hola hola. Como están? **

**Jajaja como siempre gracias x leer, dejen reviews me alegran el día jajajaaja, bueno les tengo una pregunta ¿que le ara Díaval a Phili? Jajajaja muajajajaj MUAJAJAJAJAJA ok no **

**Atte: Dari **

**Hola muchas gracias por todo como siempre esperamos sus vicitas en la pagina de facebook**

**Atte: Alice **

**Les dejamos el link de nuestra pagina en facebook, por favor pasen y denle like: . ?id=290390761143066**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.- No pensemos en el futuro.**

**POV Philip**

Philip me volteo a ver y yo a el y solo movía los hombros en forma del "no se" pero quería matarlo, aurora me volteo a ver con una dulce mirada y yo sonreí y tuve que abrazarla en mi mente solo rondaba la pregunta ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? cuando solté a aurora vi a maléfica sonriendo y llorando de la emoción y en ese instante me embargo una gran tristeza y acerque a maléfica a mi y ella con su mano izquierda rodeo mi cintura y yo la de ella

-mi pequeña bestia- susurro maléfica emocionada

-Philip, hablemos- dije soportando el impulso de asesinar

-emmm- sin duda él estaba asustado -claro-

Una vez afuera, él estaba serio, quería arrancarle la cabeza pero respire profundo

-felicidades- dije con una sonrisa

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO ESTAS ENOJADO!- grito sorprendido

-no- claro que estaba furioso, pero un hijo nunca es un error o un problema -mira, nos hemos concentrado demás en el futuro... No he disfrutado lo suficiente a Maléfica estos tres meses- di una pausa -si debemos pelear que así sea... Pero sera después ahora pensemos en nuestras esposas y futuros hijos-

Philip sonrió, pero no me miraba -tienes razón- susurro, extendió su mano derecha a mi -¿no me mataras?- estreche su mano

-no por ahora- di una sonrisa

**POV normal.**

En un reino lejano, el rey caminaba de un lado a otro

-Maléfica esta embarazada, igual que Aurora y mi hijo es un incompetente ¿que are ahora?- se decía a si mismo sin parar de caminar

-hiciste lo que te ordene- un hombre de edad mayor entro en la sala donde estaba el rey, aquel anciano, tenia una gran barba blanca, sus ojos negros parecían asesinarte con solo una mirada

-no, pero Aurora se a embarazo- confeso el rey arrodillándose

Pero el anciano no le intereso -no me importa... ¿que hay de maleficia? ¿tendrá a su hija?-

-si- susurro el rey

-realmente, eso sera un problema, pero lo puedo usar a mi favor- el anciano sonrió macabramente -ya no te necesitó le dijo al rey, quien empezó a retorcerse de dolor sin que el anciano hiciera nada

**POV Maléfica.**

-bestia, estoy demasiado feliz- decía una y otra vez con alegría, abrasaba a mi niña con fuerza

-técnicamente, seras abuela- me dijo Aurora con una ancha sonrisa, ella también estaba sonriendo y llorando igual a mi -tenemos mucho que pensar, y no puedes ir y venir como si nada, así que he preparado una habitación para ti y pera Diaval-

-¿encerio?- pregunte con suma alegría, la pequeña niña que llegue a ver con rencor, hoy no solo me quería en su palacio, también me consideraba una madre

-así es- me dijo Aurora con su hermosa sonrisa

**Hola hola hola. **

**He regresado con mucha alegría e inspirada, tengo muchas ideas acumuladas que quieren salir a luz, pero les diré con una gran felicidad que desde ahora cada sábado actualizare esta historia, así que supongo que los veo el siguiente sábado, a menos que me quiten mi computadora. También les quiero decir que ya viene el dolor y la pérdida. Jajajaja que lastima xD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.- Milagro perdido. **

**6 meses después. **

El gran día había llegado, una dulce niña había llegado al mundo, ella tenia el aspecto físico de un bebe normal, solo que en su espalda existían un par de alas idénticas a las de su madre, solo que en miniatura y negras.

El reino extrañamente festejo, pues hace tiempo todos odiaban a Maléfica. Se hizo una gran fiesta y aunque no fue tan grande como cuando nació Aurora, era perfecta para la feliz Maléfica. También las hadas le obsequiaron dones a la pequeña.

Una hada le regalo la belleza de la noche, aquella bebe crecería con una belleza y elegancia igual a la dulce noche de luna llena

Otra hada le dio el don de la fuerza, al crecer, ella tendría una fuerza y valentía como un león

Y la tercer hada le obsequio la libertad, su corazón sera tan libre, nadie la podría controlar y siempre tendría sed de mas libertad

Después de que las hadas les dieron los dones, Maléfica y Diaval tomaron a la pequeña entre sus brazos y comenzaron a decir juntos

-ella, es nuestro símbolo de amor, la razón de jamas separarnos, el nombre de ella sera Madi, la futura protectora del páramo- al terminar todos los invitados aplaudieron, con una sonrisa, Diaval y Maléfica jamas fueron tan felices en toda su vida

Pero su felicidad no duraría mucho, en la noche, cuando todos dormían, una sombra entro al castillo, ni los guardias que vigilaban en la noche se dieron cuenta, entro directamente a la habitación de Aurora y Philip, pero extrañamente se fue y se dirigió a la habitación de Madi.

A la mañana siguiente se escuchaban los llantos de Maléfica, nadie pudo hacer nada, no habían rastros de la bebe.

Con furia en su corazón, Maléfica busco en todo el reino, no dejo lugar sin revisar; junto con soldados de Aurora (quien no pudo ayudar mucho pues tenía que cuidar el reino y Philip de Aurora), reviso otros reinos, Díaval buscaba por los cielos, bosques, praderas y mas, incluso fue con adivinas pero al parecer ellas no veían nada. Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas en meses, pero no había rastros de Madi, los padres, sin otra opción, llegaron a la peor conclusión... No volverían a ver a su pequeña Madi...

**POV Malefica. **

Nada podía hacerme sentir mejor, había perdido a mi hija, pero tenia que continuar, hubiera sido mas fácil matarme, así ya no me dañaría nadie, pero no podía dejar a Aurora sola, no podía dejar mi vida, viviría con la esperanza de que volvería a estar con mi hija... Algún día

3 meses mas tarde, el hijo de Aurora nació, también se hizo una fiesta en su honor, a la cual no quería ir pero no le podía hacer eso a mi bestia, fui con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo, solo que se veía verdadera, como a mi hija las hadas le dieron dones

Valentía de los lobos, no daría ni un paso atrás ante nadie

Amor, el amaría a todos con todo su corazón

Y alegría en el rostro de ese niño no habría llanto, siempre tendría una sonrisa

Yo fui al lado del niño y le ofrecí una sonrisa, pensé en el mejor don que le podía dar, ya tenia valentía, amor y alegría, pero no tenia protección

-yo no le daré un don en si- dije a Aurora y Philip, quienes estaban confundidos -le daré un hechizo- muchos comenzaron a susurrar entre si pero no me importo -¡Es cierto, este niño, tendrá la valentía de los lobos, ofrecerá tanto amor como su madre, y siempre estará alegre! ¡NO SERA DAÑADO, SERA UN GUERRERO PROTECTOR, SERA BUENO Y GENEROSO NINGÚN HECHIZO O PERSONA LO DAÑARA DE NINGUNA MANERA, SI ALGUIEN LO INTENTA MI MAGIA ATACARA!- recite mi hechizo y sentí como el hechizo se cumplía

Una vez terminado el hechizo Aurora tomo al bebe en sus brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues nadie le aria nada a su bebé, tomo mi mano y se dirigió a los invitados -mi pequeño tendrá el nombre de Walliat...

**Hola hola hola. **

**Justo como dije hoy Sábado (al menos donde vivo) actualice. Espero que aya sido de su agrado. Tengo la mala noticia que pociblemente el proccimo sábado no acrualizare. Emmmm bueno gracias x leer y dejen reviers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11.- me temeras. **

**POV: Maléfica. **

Después de que aurora dijo el nombre del pequeño, solté su mano, la mire a los ojos, baje la cabeza y me limpie rápido una lágrima, no quería seguir ahí era espantoso, pensar que mientras mi pequeña sufría yo festejaba... camine asía la puerta Diaval me intento detener pero no se que ocurrió en ese momento me descontrole tanto que no pensé en lo que hice y lo lance no me di cuenta que mi magia en ves de ser amarilla era verde en ese momento solo dije

-Aste a un lado Diaval, iré al páramo y después seguiré la búsqueda- abrí la puerta y me retire

**POV: Aurora**.

En el momento en el que soltó mi mano, sentí que era diferente su forma de ser no se despidió de nadie solo nos dejo yo estaba muy asustada nunca la había visto así me sentí mal por no poder hacer nada y quería correr tras ella y ayudarla pero era imposible la niña no aparecía por ningún lugar. Al cerrar la puerta tras ella un humo verde rodio la puerta, esto significaba que estaba enojada, asustada o dolida

-quiero pedir disculpas- les dije a los invitados -Maléfica a sufrido mucho, pero no teman las cosas mejoraran- tome a mi hijo y me retire, Maléfica destrozada no era buena señal, Diaval se veía preocupado pero sabia que Maléfica necesitaba un momento lejos de todo.

**11 años después. **

Aun después de 11 años Maléfica no desistía, busco mucho tiempo, había veces en los que viajaba y regresaba meses después, Diaval hace mucho se rindió, ahora él cuida de mi hijo, Philip y yo estamos preocupados por Maléfica, no me gustaría que desperdicie toda su vida en alguien que tal vez ya murió pero tampoco quiero q se rinda, después de tal vez este viva

-madre, voy al Páramo- me dijo Walliat o Wally como le gustaba que le llamaran

-no olvides a Zed- le recordé, Zed es el protector de mi hermano, el prodria enfrentar ejércitos sin ayuda y tendría la victoria

-ya esta en los establos- se iba a ir pero se dio la vuelta -¿Maléfica esta allá?- pregunto

-no- respondí con tristesa hace media semana se había ido a un reino algo lejano

-si, llega y no estoy... Olvidalo- me dijo

**POV: Wally**

Estaba cabalgando junto a Zed, quien según yo es sobre protector; adoro ir al páramo, podría decir que estoy mas ahí que en el palacio, en fin siempre trato de ver que hay en cada centímetro del páramo, solo que esta vez estoy perdido y por la expresión se Zed también el

-bien sigamos adelante- dije, caminando lo mas derecho que pude pues los arboles me asían desviarme

-príncipe, considero que hay que regresar- me dijo Zed

-no me digas príncipe- le dije, seguimos caminando por el lugar cuando me doy cuenta de que salimos del páramo -ya podemos regresar-

-¡ALTO!- se escucho el grito te una niña

-¿quien dijo eso?- pregunte mientras buscaba quien hablo

-¿quienes son ustedes?- era imposible seguir esa voz parecía un eco

-yo pregunte primero- le dije, pero al ver que no iba a responder -soy el príncipe Walliat y mi compañero es Zed- nos presente

-majestad tenemos que irnos- dijo Zed pero tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quien era

-este lugar no es seguro para un príncipe- dijo la persona

-¿por que no lo es?- pregunte pero me di cuanta de algo -¿porque no te muestras?-

-si lo hago, me temeras- respondió

-no lo are- dije mostrando una sonrisa

-estoy segura de que sera así- me dijo, iba a hablar pero me interrumpió -tu y tu compañero ballanse-

-majestad- susurro Zed

-bien- dije ya rendido, era obvio que no sabría quien era ella o al menos no hoy...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12.- Lo que creen no es lo que eres. **

**POV Wally. **

Al caer ya la noche mi madre me llevo a la cama no le conté nada de lo que había ocurrido ese día en el páramo, pues la alertaría y no me dejaría ir de nuevo a investigar, sabia que no le dije a Zed que no contara nada pero sabia que no lo aria si no era yo quien lo contara por mi propia voluntad.

Cuando mi madre me arropo con las cobijas le pedí que me dijera como era ella, como era maléfica se sentó junto a mi me tomo la mano volteo al piso dio una gran sonrisa y me vio a los ojos y empezó a contarme:

-Ella es una hermosa hada con unas alas enormes negras, labios rojos mirada hermosa de ojos verdes tiene unos cuernos enormes ,es la persona mas valiente, guerrera, fuerte y cariñosa que e conocido aparte de ti, cuando la conozcas la amaras de inmediato- acabo de contarme y se me quedo viendo sonrió le respondí la sonrisa y le dije

-Espero que llegue pronto- me reí y me acomode en la almohada -mañana quiero q me cuentes como la conociste- me beso la frente y dijo

-Claro cariño,buenas noches-apago la lampara y se retiro de mi habitación y escuche q dijo -Yo también la espero-

Esperaba con ansias conocer a Maléfica, me habían dicho que ella es una hada muy poderosa, que perdió a su hija hace mucho y por eso viajaba tanto; me dijeron tantas cosas sobre aquella hada, pero la que mas recuerdo es que ella tiene una voz poderosa, cálida, gracias a su voz era fácil saber si estaba feliz o enojada, por alguna razón esa descripción me hacia pensar en la niña que escuche hoy, ¿quien es ella? ¿porque no es un lugar seguro? Y ¿porque se escondía? No esperare hasta mañana para saberlo, me levante de mi cama, con decisión

Cabalgue en dirección al páramo, sabia que la encontraría, apresure el paso, pero cuando llegue al fin del páramo, mi caballo se detuvo como si tuviera miedo, sin mas que hacer baje de el y mire a mi alrededor intentando buscar a la niña que escuche

-¿acaso no escuchas?- parece que la encontré

-necesito saber quien eres- le dije

-¿cual es la razón?- preguntó, su voz tenia la descripción de la de Maléfica

-no lo se- respondí

-soy un monstruo, ahora vete- dijo con seriedad y sin titubiar, aun así sabia que esa seriedad ocultaba dolor

-pregunte quien eres, no lo que los demás creen que eres- dije, vi un rayo de luz se dirijio a mi, como reacción puse mis brazo protegiendo mi cara y cerré los ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llego, fue ahí cuando recordé que la magia de Maléfica me protege, cuando quite mis brazos había una barrera amarilla, la cual comenzaba a desaparecer, pero un hilo de luz verde se poso a mi lado con la intención se atacar -¡ALTO!- grite a todo pulmón, un así no se detuvo la luz -¿estas bien?- pregunte al escuchar un sollozo

-¡LARGATE!- rugió con fuerza, camine a donde la luz se había dirigido, moví algunas ramas que se me cruzaban mientras que escuchaba como la niña me gritaba que me alejara, cuando llegue quede impresionado, tenia unas alas negras enormes en su espalda, justo en sus alas era donde estaba lastimada, justo como creí era una niña de mi edad, o al menos eso creo, sus ojos verdes mostraban miedo, tenia un cabello negro largo y hermoso y sus labios eran rojos; estaba tirada en el suelo, levantó su mando donde se reunió una luz verde

-si haces eso solo te lastimarás- le advertí mientras me inclinaba a ella, le ofrecí mi mano, la verdad creí que no la aceptaría pero me sorprendí al ver como la aceptaba, con cuidado la ayude a levantase

-mi nombre es Madi- me dijo derepente

**Hola hola hola **

**felices fiestas a todos y todas. Gracias x leer y dejen reviews **

**Atte: Dari. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13.- El regreso del hada. **

**POV Wally: **

-ya te lo había dicho pero: yo soy el príncipe Wally-le dije mientras sacudía su mano en forma de saludo

Madi me hizo reverencia, cosa que a mi no me gustaba -no lo hagas no tienes porque casi no me gusta ser lo que soy si no fuese por mis padres no viviría en el palacio- le dije sonriendo -¿y tu de donde vienes?-le pregunte amablemente

-No lo se...siempre e estado encerrada en esa casita de madera que esta por aya- apunto a su lado izquierdo -no me dejan hablar con nadie y todos me temen-

Esa casa era realmente pequeña y tenia muchas rejas

-¿porque te temen si no eres mala?- le pregunte

-tengo poderes, alas y cuernos soy un monstruo que no me ves... puedo hacerte daño sin querer, es mi defensa a ustedes los humanos- lo decía con una gran frialdad

-Mi madrina es como...-le decía pero me interrumpió un grito que llego de la casa

-lo lamento niño, tengo que irme ya no vuelvas por acá es peligroso- me lo dijo con prisa se dio la vuelta y corrió dando saltos para intentar volar

-claro- me dije a mi mismo con sarcasmo, claro que regresaría era mi primer amiga fuera del palacio iría a saber mas de ella para ayudarla

Mire el cielo para ver las estrellas, pero ya no estaban, el cielo se estaba aclarando -¡ME VAN A MATAR!- grite mientras corría lo mas rápido posible al palacio, mi madre no tendrá piedad conmigo

Corrí, corrí, me tropecé, corrí y corrí hasta que llegue, entre ha escondidas creyendo que nadie me atraparía hasta que abrí la puerta de mi cuarto

-¿donde estabas?- pregunto mi madre con los brazos cruzados

-madre, estaba caminando- dije nervioso

-¿a estas horas?- tal parece no me dejara de preguntar cosas

-si, no podía dormir- mostré una sonrisa llena de nervios y rogaba para que e creyera

-que no vuelva a pasar, arreglate- ordenó mientras salia de la habitación -hoy vuelve Maléfica- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Suspire aliviado, no me gusta mentir pero decir que estaba demasiado lejos sin mi guardia era como suicidio. Un segundo Maléfica va a venir, sin mas que pensar me di un baño y me puse un pantalón marrón, botas negras y una camisa blanca -¿que estará haciendo Madi?- me pregunte a mi mismo

**POV Madi:**

Wally, no entiendo porque no olvido ese nombre, acaso ¿me gustara? No, tengo que olvidarme de esa idea, nadie quiere a un monstruo

Llegue a mi casa, tenia la cabeza baja pues pensar que ella estaba en ese lugar me aterraba

-¿saliste de nuevo?- preguntó/afirmó una sombra en la esquina de mi casa

-lo lamento señora- dije temblando de miedo

**POV Aurora: **

Después de tanto tiempo, al fin mi pequeño conocerá a Maléfica, no puedo creer que no la allá encontrado, estoy segura que la pequeña niña de Maléfica esta afuera esperando por ser salvada

-mi reina- me llamó un guardia -La reina Maléfica esta a punto de llegar-

-lleva a Wally al salón principal- le dije amablemente para después correr a ese salón. Justamente como el guardia dijo Maléfica estaba defendiendo de su vuelo frente a las puertas del palacio, se veía triste y en su rostro tenia una sonrisa forzada

-bienvenida Maléfica- dije dándole una sonrisa

-bestia- dijo secamente, caminando asía mi, me abrazo con fuerza -¿donde esta el niño?- preguntó ella

-¿madrina?- la voz de Wally se hizo presente

**Hola hola holaaaaa **

**¿que les pareció? Al fin llego maléfica **

**Gracia x leer y dejen reviews **

**Atte: Dari **

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les este gustando 3**

**Atte: AlicZuri. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14.- La infantil promesa. **

**POV Wally: **

Ella es mi madrina tan perfecta como lo creía, mi sueño de conocerla se había hecho verdad, me quede paralizado al ver esas enormes y preciosas alas, ella se sorprendió también al verme y una gran sonrisa en su rostro se hizo presente de inmediato se presento conmigo

-Mi Pequeño Wally-dijo caminando asía mi -soy Maléfica ¿has oído hablar de mi?-

-¡SI! por supuesto... hada madrina-respondí de inmediato

Camine asía ella y la abrace muy fuerte pues era mi ejemplo a segir y la quería mucho

Cuando toque sus alas y vi sus ojos verdes intimidantes recordé de inmediato a Madi, estuve a punto de decirle pero sabia que mama ya no me dejaría salir así que no dije nada sobre ella e invite a mi madrina a dar una vuelta por el castillo por aquel cuarto que acababa de descubrir que era de un bebe pero no sabia de quien, no paresia que aya sido habitado alguna vez y menos por mi, según mi mama la recamara que ahora tengo siempre a sido mía así que, yo solo quería saber si ella lo sabia

Ví que nos acercábamos a esa habitación así que me arme de valor para decirle

-madrina, me estaba preguntando ¿porque esta esta habitación?- pregunte al momento de abrir la puerta

-Wally- me llamo con una voz sombría, sin dejarme ver su rostro cerro la puerta -no te vuelvas a acercar aquí- me miro, su mirada era de dolor oculto por enojo -¿escuchaste?- su pregunta me causo escalofrío y sin palabras solo asentí, sin mas se alejo y yo no me moví

¿esta es la persona que tanto admiro? No, no puede ser, algo malo esta pasando aquí y lo tengo que averiguar, pero no puedo hacerlo sólo

Corro fuera del palacio, aunque luego pienso que estoy loco y voy a los establos

-¡hey! Titanius- llame a mi caballo negro, este solo relincho -¿me llevarlas al páramo?-

**POV Madi:**

-¿crees que puedes salir de esta casa? Pobre ingenua- la señora me estaba hablando, yo estaba en el suelo escuchando cada palabra con una mirada vacía -cuantas veces tengo que decirte que nadie te aceptara, todos creen que eres una abominación, un fenómeno... Un monstruo- aunque mi mirada siguiera sin emoción alguna, estaba quebrandome poco a poco

-tal vez es por que no te he disciplinado bien, debí ser mas dura- dijo la señora -tengo que salir de nuevo- se levantó de sus asiento y se estuvo en la puerta -no vuelvas a salir- ordeno antes de salir

Pasaron minutos de silencio, minutos sin mi libertad, minutos llenos de miedo, me levante como pude y salí de la casa, se que la señora me dijo que no saliera pero estar encerrada es muy difícil para mi, así que fui a donde se que Wally estará y si no esta... tendré que esperarlo.

**POV Wally:**

Me senté en una gran roca esperando con ansias a que Madi llegara, quería hablarle de Maléfica, de la Maléfica que mi madre me hablo

Apenas me estaba hundiendo en mis pensamientos cuando escuche pasos

-Madi, te estaba esperando- dije con sonrisa que se desapareció cuando ella se acerco con la mirada perdida -¿que te paso?- me levante de golpe y camine asta quedar enfrente de ella

-por primera vez en mi vida...- comenzó a hablar, su voz era quebrada -necesito un abrazo- dijo antes de dar un paso a mi y caer en mis brazos, lloraba en mi hombro, se aferro a mi -solo tengo 11 años, no debería de llorar de esta manera- dijo sin parar de llorar

-todo estará bien- le dije mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos, fue difícil por sus alas

-tu no sabes- dijo antes de sollozar -no sabes lo horrible que es mi vida-

-tienes razón- hable seriamente -no se que pasa, no se porque lloras, ni se como es tu vida, pero eres mi amiga, no me gusta ver a mis amigas llorando, te ayudare... Permiteme secar tus lágrimas- ella se separo de mi, me miro confundida pace mi pulga por su mejillas quitando cada lágrima

-respondeme algo- seguí hablando -¿puedes sonreír? No quiero una sonrisa falsa, quiero una verdadera-

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a dejar su cabeza en mi hombro

-entonces deja te muestro el páramo, en cuanto entres sonreirás- dije, se separo de mi, la tome de la mano y entramos al páramo

Le mostré a las pequeñas hadas, jugamos con loa duendes, fuimos al lago donde escuche que fue la coronación de mi madre, como había dicho en cuanto entro al páramo sonrió sorprendida al ver cada rincón del lugar, me asegure de que los duendes, hadas y todas las criaturas del bosque fingieran que Madi nunca vino; me hubiera gustado mostrarle mas lugares a Madi, mi nueva mejor amiga, pero se hizo de noche así que la acompañe asta su casa, era una casa bastante vieja y fría, aun así ella le decía hogar a ese lugar

-hagamos una promesa- dijo Madi una vez que llegamos a la puerta, extendió su mano asía mi, su meñique para ser mas claro

-tenemos 11 años ¿no somos muy grandes para prometer con el meñique?- pregunte divertido, cuando la conocí era muy apartada y seria, ahora resulta que es infantil

-no te quejes- me regaño, entrelace mi meñique con el suyo -prometo que siempre seremos mejores amigos-

-lo prometo- respondí

**Hola hola hola **

**Wow si que ha pasado el tiempo, les diré porque tardamos tanto:**

**La manera en la que escribimos cada cap es que AlicZuri comienza con el cap y después yo lo termino, así que tengo que andar corretiando a Alice para que se ponga a escribir **

**Además de que tenemos otros fict, yo tengo unos 10 creo (en esta pagina y en otra) y Alice 2 (en otra pagina) **

**En fiiiiin. Espero que les allá gustado este cap, gracias por leer y dejen reviews. **

**Atte: Dari. **

**Muchas gracias por leerlo ojala que les este gustando comenten. Gracias**.

**Atte: Alice. **

**Pd. Siganos en wattpad, la otra pagina donde subimos otras historias. **

**Dari: user/DaringFairy/activity **

**Alice: user/alicezuri**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15.- Juegos.**

**POV Aurora:**

Solo pasaron dos lindos días en que Maléfica y yo convivimos pero ella tenia que partir a buscar lo de siempre me paresia triste porque me la pase muy bien con ella pues jugábamos mucho y nos contaba cuentos a Wally y a mi, en la noche. La extrañare mucho.

Un día antes de la partida.

Ella y mi hijo estaban jugando a esconderse en el jardín mientras yo los veía; sus reglas eran divertidas Wally contaba y Maléfica se escondía, era difícil para ella por sus alas pero se veía despejada de toda tristeza, cuando el la encontraba le asía cosquillas a Maléfica, y cuando cambiaban de posición del juego si Maléfica lo encontraba lo cargaba y volaba con el, así se les fue todo el día jugando a varias cosas, cuando escuchaba a Maléfica reír me daba risa pues nunca la imagine así tan feliz después de todo lo que sufrió ese fue el primer día donde ella fue una niña realmente, porque supongo que nunca se porto como tal

La verdad la extrañaremos mucho, yo deseaba con todo mi corazón que la encontrara pero el tiempo pasaba sin resultados

Mire el cielo, el atardecer ya se acercaba. Una sirvienta se me acerco así que le di una sonrisa

-mi reina, la cena ya esta lista- me aviso con una gran sonrisa

-gracias Liz, vamos para allá- le respondí a la mujer, fui asía maléfica quien estaba junto a Wally -¿se divierten?-

-claro que si- respondio mi pequeño

-valla, lamento interrumpir su diversión- dije sonriendo con ternura -pero hay que comer-

-¡ya tenia hambre!- menciono Wally riendo con fuerza

-corre al comedor, después te alcanzamos- dijo Maléfica, Wally asintió y corrió con felicidad

-tu hijo sale en las noches- dijo Maléfica seriamente

-¿de que hablas?- le pregunte mirándola, mi pequeño no sale en las noches... ¿o si?

-a noche no podía dormir así que me asome a la ventana y vi a Wally en su caballo, iba directo al Páramo- me explico

-¿lo seguiste?- le pregunte asustada, si él sale sin Zed puede llegarle a pasar algo

-no lo alcance- dijo suspirando -lo perdí en el interior del páramo-

-¿que hara en el páramo?- me pregunte a mi misma

-podemos averiguarlo- me menciono mi hada madrina

**Hola hola hola **

**¿que tal el cap de hoy? Parece que Maléfica quiere mucho a Wally 3 **

**Dejen comentarios, criticas, sugerencias todo se acepta aquí **

**Gracias por leer **

**Atte: Dari. **

**Holaa **

**Gracias por leer espero que les este gustando se pondra mejor cada vez comenten porfavor**

**Atte: Alice. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16.- Confianza. **

**POV Aurora: **

La noche llego, estaba lista para ir al Páramo, Maléfica estaba junto conmigo

-no creo que este bien hacer esto- le confece a Maléfica

-yo tampoco pero tu hijo podría estar metiéndose en problemas- me dijo asomándose a la ventana que daba a las afueras del castillo -ahí esta- fui a su lado donde se notaba como Wally subía a su caballo

-vamos- susurré aun sin estar convencida, mi hada madrina me tomo de los brazos y gracias a sus fuertes alas llegamos a la salida del castillo

El cielo estaba oscuro, pero las estrellas y la luna eliminaban aquella oscuridad. De la nada llego Diaval en su forma de pájaro, Maléfica con una señal de su mano transformo al ave en un corcel negro

-sube, tenemos que alcanzarlo- dijo maléfica extendiendo sus alas y así ir rumbo al Páramo.

**POV Wally: **

Madi y yo nos hemos hecho grandes amigos podría decir que somos los mejores amigos, me gustaría que ella me siguiera al castillo, ahí no lloraría nunca, pero no quiere y no la obligare a nada

Llegue al Páramo mas rápido de lo usual así que como siempre dejo mi caballo al cuidado de una de las criaturas del bosque y comencé a caminar sintiendo que me seguían

Pare en seco al escuchar una rama romperse, me di la vuelta y desenvaine mi espada

-¿quien esta ahí?- pregunte con valentía, de las sombras salio Maléfica, de alguna manera me recordó a Madi, guarde mi espada -¿me esta siguiendo?- pregunte para después ver como mi mamá salia de igual forma de las sombras -¡MAMÁ!-

-cariño, perdoname- dijo al ver mi notorio enfado

-¿porque me están siguiendo?- pregunte seriamente

-¿porque sales en las noches?- pregunto Maléfica

-yo pregunte primero- dije mas enojado pero conteniendome

-necesitábamos saber a donde ibas- respondió mi madre

-paseo- mentí rapidamente, pues si les digo de Madi de seguro que querían verla y ella se enojara conmigo

-¿porque de noche?- pregunto mi mamá

-estas desconfiando de mi- afirme para mi mismo -acaso ¿crees que escapare o algo? ¿que paso con la confianza?-

-Wally, solo nos preocupamos por ti- dijo mi tío Diaval llegando al lado de mi mamá

-¿usted también?- pregunte sorprendido -no lo puedo creer- dije enojado

-No me importa tu enojo-dijo malefica seria-¿como puedes reprocharle a tu madre sobre la confianza si tu le ocultastes que salias de noche?¿a donde te dirijes?-

-Eso no importa-les dije con lo cabeza abajo -me voy al castillo si es lo que quieren-

-No, claro que importa-dijo mi madre un poco arriba de tono-si no me dices tendré que castigarte-

-Solo iba a caminar madre- estaba triste y enojado a la ves, no debía decirles lo de Madi así que debía mentir-deje mi canasta olvidada por aquí la ultima ves que vine y entre la madera metí mi llave de mi librero vine a buscarlo-

*Yo la tengo Wally-dijo maléfica giñandome un ojo, ella sabia que mentia -diaval ya sabes que esta hora es peligrosa llevate a aurora al castillo, llevare al niño por la canasta y aya nos vemos-diaval asintió-vamos wally-

Ella me cargo y me llevo a su donde estaba su trono no conocía esa parte del páramo era hermoso me puso en el piso

Dime a que vienes wally no me puedes mentir-camino y se sentó en su silla-estaré aquí hasta que me digas tengo toda la noche habla

Esta ba muy nervioso, ella era muy fría y retante cuando se molestaba

-Pues vengo porque... Porque

-¡WALLY! ¡al fin te encuentro!- la voz de Madi me alarmó, ella apareció entre unos arbustos acompañada de un gnomo, sonreía feliz pero después vio a Maléfica mostró un rostro sorprendido

-¿quien es ella?- preguntó Maléfica acercándose a mi amiga

-soy Madi, amiga de Wally- respondió

-Madi- susurro Maléfica mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo derecho, tenia una sonrisa nostálgica -¿que te paso?- pregunto acercándose a Madi, me fije en ella, sus alas estaban lastimadas, ella estaba sucia y tenia barios moretones en su rostro y brazos

Madi miro a otro lado triste -mi madre se enojo- respondió

Maléfica se veía enojada, triste pero sobretodo enojada -¿como se atreve a hacerte eso? ¿donde esta tu madre? Quiero hablar con ella- preguntó con voz aterradora a lo que Madi la tomo del brazo

-¡POR FAVOR NO!- suplico asustada -se enojara mas, no quiero que eso pase- de sus ojos salia lágrimas

Maléfica se agacho quedando a su altura -si no hacemos algo, seguirá haciéndote esto- dijo intento acariciar sus alas pero con un simple rose la niña se quejo

-señora por favor- suplicó de nuevo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, decidí acercarme, puse mi mano en el hombro de Madi, quien me miro sorprendida

-Maléfica, ella no quiere y no la podemos obligar a nada- dije a la hada

-bien- dijo maléfica -ven, hay que curar tus heridas- tomo la mano de la niña y comenzamos a caminar

-Wally, ella es igual a mi- dijo con una gran sonrisa luego miro con admiración a Maléfica

-si Madi- le dije imitando su sonrisa

**Hola hola holaaaaaaa **

**Lo se me extrañaron... ¿verdad? **

**Bueno no pero vuelvo con este cap y de nuevo tengo q estar apresurando a Alice para que se ponga a escribir **

**Gracias x leer y dejen muchos reviews por favor ¡ES GRATIS! **

**Los veo en el próximo cap **

**Atte: Dari. **

**Gracias x leer siganlo hasta que termine **

**Atte: Alice. **

**Pd de Dari: Alice no se expresa mucho xD. **


End file.
